Randy (Video Game)
Randy is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Randy's life before or as the outbreak began except he is married to Patricia and has a son named Gill. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Nothing is known from how Randy, and his family of two survive 2 years of lifespan in the zombie apocalypse other than Randy mentioned to Clementine determinantly that he and his family had been through North, possibly searching for the promised land of Wellington. before decided to go back to South, where they would stumble on the abandoned Howe's Hardware, and encounter Jane, Clementine, and AJ afterwards (Determinant) "No Going Back" Randy and his family will appear if Clementine went with Jane. Clementine and Jane see Randy's family walking towards the building. The family asks the girls for help, as they have been walking for week, they are out of food and are starving. Jane will remind Clementine that there is not much food left. Patricia will then beg the girls to let them in, saying they won't survive another night. Its at this point, Clementine is given two options. In-Game Decision Clementine will have to choose to either invite the family inside or make them leave. 'Invite them inside '(Alive) Clementine will tell the family to come inside, in which Randy's family will be pleased and happy. They come in through the emergency exit. Clementine and Jane see a gun in the back pocket of Randy's pants. Patricia introduces herself, thanking the girls for helping them and hugs Jane. Gill looks at Clementine and acknowledges her hat, in which she thanks him. The season then ends. 'Make them leave '(Unknown) Clementine will tell the family to leave. Randy will ask her if she's sure and what if his family was dangerous. Clementine will then pull out a gun at them, ordering them once more to leave. As Randy turns his back, the girls see a gun in the back pocket of his pants. Jane will thank Clementine for telling the family to leave. As the family is leaving, Gill will look at Clementine one last time before the season ends. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Randy has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Patricia Patricia is, according to Randy, his wife. Their relationship is unknown as seen when Patricia reaches for his hand trying to comfort him, Randy pushes her away angrily. Everything else about their relationship before they met Clementine and Jane is still unknown. Gill Nothing is known whether Gill is the son of Randy, because of the differences on their ethnicity, but Randy thinks Gill as his own son. Randy is shown to deeply care for Gill, shown as he keeps pleading to Clementine and Jane to let them into the building and to prove their worthiness. Although, it can be noted that all the feelings he has shown towards Gill could be fake, as he could have made it look like a pretense just to let Jane and Clementine pity them and let them into Howe's. Clementine Although hardly seen interacting, if Clementine invites them into Howe's, Randy will be grateful towards her, thanking them. Alternatively, if Clementine decides to force the family to leave, Randy will be angered at her decision, posing the question "what if we're dangerous?" to which Clementine will reply "what if I am?" creating a hostility between the two, as Randy walks away with a scowl on his face. Jane If Clementine chooses to let the family into Howe's, Randy will be very grateful towards them when they enter, but Jane will continue to silently distrust the group. After Clementine spots that he has a hidden gun in his back pocket, Jane will become visibly worried about him before the episode ends. If the family are turned away, Jane will be glad that Clementine made that decision, further showing Jane's distrust of the group, including Randy. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Randy is the joint second character along with Gill, Patricia and Edith whose appearance is entirely determinant, the first being Andre Mitchell. *Randy uses the same character model as Carlos. *Randy is the second character Erik Braa has voiced, the first being Danny. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:NPC Category:Alive Category:Unknown Category:Determinant